The Journey Of Love
by Catty1
Summary: Lauren and Sam get stranded on a desserted island. When Sam realises that he is about to loss Lauren, he goes in search for her. This is where they find their old love once again.


The journey of love  
  
The morning was young. I could still smell the last few drops of dew, melting into the ground. The soft chirp of birds filled the air as the sun appeared from behind the mountains. Life had certainly changed. As the island lit up with a new day, I started the search for food. The island was long and dangerous, but I'd learnt to survive. I had to get back before Sam woke up. I hated it when he got mad. He has changed a lot lately. Well, ever since we got stuck on this island. He doesn't like it here as much as I do. To see the sun rise in the morning, and set late in the evening. It's so quiet. Relaxing. No more dreaming of a better place. No cars to drive to work, or worrying how dear everything is. Nobody would have guessed that I, Lauren Bates, could be a nature girl. Till now. As I slowly climbed up the coconut tree, it was obvious that the monkeys had already come for their feed. At least they won't be a pain this morning. All I had to do was grab a coconut and climb back down. Although I wasn't expecting the monkeys to come back for seconds. They came in small groups. Jumping on my back, pulling my hair. The tree was starting to escape my grip, but I managed to hold on. I tried to lose the monkeys, but they kept coming. I looked up just in time to see another monkey jump onto my chest. It was too late. As I slowly lost grip of the tree, the monkeys started to leave. The last thing I remember is everything turning black.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was a miracle. Sam was in a happy mood for once. I could see us running alone the beach together. Hand in hand, smiling. The sun had set and all I could see ahead was water. The sun was burning hot against my back. As Sam disappeared from sight, the water started to expand and I was drowning. As the waves crashed against my body, I found it hard to stay a float. The gigantic wave that came next didn't help. I tried to scream, but no sound would escape my mouth. I could see Sam laughing at me, from below. I started to fall down a set of stairs. I kept falling and falling. Photo's of my family, left behind on the main land, started to escape from my memory. One minute I was cuddled up in my mother's arms at the hospital, and then I was there on the island. I lied there looking at myself, from when I had first arrived on the island. There were tears running down my cheeks, with the last of my make-up dissolving into my skin. As the photo's disappeared into nowhere, my body smashed against a huge bolder.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I woke up with a start. It had all been a dream. As I took in the scenery, it was obvious that I was in a cave. The only living creatures were the algae on the walls and the bats sleeping above. A fire was dieing away beside me. The sun had set, so it was rather dark and gloomy, even for a cave. It was obvious that another life form had been there earlier that day. I tried to get up, but my legs were still very much asleep. As I closed my eyes, I could hear a faint noise from the corner. "Wh.who's there?" my voice was trembling, but what would you expect? I had no idea where I was, where Sam was, or why I was even here. "Hey, you're awake!!" It was Sam. He seemed a lot happier then he was last time I had seen him. "What.what happened? And where.where am I?" "Well, you my darling fell out of the coconut tree, while getting my breakfast. I began to worry, so I went out in search for you. I arrived at the tree just in time to see a lion dragging you away. It was soooooo sweat! The lion was treating you as if you were one of her cubs." The silence that followed was filled with happiness as well as sadness. I didn't know what to say, but Sam ended the silence first. "I.I haven't .I haven't been real.um.real pleasant to be with, have.have I?" tears had started to form in his eyes. "I.I just don't want to loss you!!" tears had now found their way to my eyes, as I started to cry. Sam just came over and sat beside me, drawing me close. The embrace between us was one I hadn't felt in a long time. "I.I'm sorry." That was all I could manage, before sobbing against his shoulder. My words must have shocked him, as he jumped from my grasp very quickly, leaving me to drop hard against the ground. "What do you mean, 'your sorry'? What did you do wrong?" his voice had become angry once more, causing me to burst into tears. "I.I don't know! I just want things to be as they were. I.I just don't know!" all that was now left of the fire, was ashes. "Look, Lauren. I'm the one who should be sorry. I have turned you into a slave. Form now on, together we will gather food, together we will sleep and together we will look after each other." My Sam was back, and I was ready for another bear hug. As I fell asleep that night, I could feel Sam's body against mine. The love was there once more. My heart was jumping with joy. The morning will be yet another journey. When the sun rises, the adventure will begin. What will happen, nobody will know until it happens. 


End file.
